CONFUCION DE ANNA
by anna carolina
Summary: HAO SE HACE PASAR POR YOH COMO SON IGUALES DANDOLE UNA CONFUCION A ANNA PENSANDO QUE ES YOH CUANDO ES HAO LEANLO


Yoh- Manta ke hora tienes ? Manta.- son las tres en punto Yoh.- LAS TRES EN PUNTO ¡!!! Y_Y ANA ME VA A REGAÑAR LE DIJE KE IBA LLEGAR ALA CASA ANTES DE LAS TRES  
  
MIENTRAS QUE EN LA CASA DE YOH ANNA ESTABA EN LA COCINA . DE REPENTE ANA SINTIO QUE LE AGARRARON LA CINTURA . Anna: yoh porque llegaste((se voltea)) . ¡hao! Que demonios haces (y le da un manotazo)  
  
TAZ!!! GOLPAZO KE LE METE ANNA A HAO  
  
Hao: disculpame anna no lo vuelvo hacer enserio Anna: hao me puedes decir que te traes  
  
HAO NO HABLO SOLO SE FUE,DEPUSE ANNA SE VOLVIO A VOLTEAR CUANDO SIENTE QUE LE TOCAN EL BRAZO  
  
Anna: hao te dije que..yoh disculpame pensaba que era Yoh: hao Anna: perdoname esque pense que era.(interrumpida por un pequeño beso en la mejilla) Yoh: (con si risita) Anna disculpame por llegar a estas horas Anna: (sonrojada) yoh. Yoh:con su risita de siempre Anna: ((pensando)) siempre que yoh esta cerca de mi me siento algo rara porque nunca le puedo decir lo que siento por yoh  
  
Mientras QUE EN LA MESA EESTABA LEN, HORO, TAMAO,HAO RYU Y MANTA Y LOS OTROS DOS ANNA E YOH ,MIENTRAS QUE HORO SE LE QUEDABA VIENDO A TAMAO PERO A TAMO SE LE QUEDABA VIENDO A REN Y REN A NADIE ESTABA EN LAS NUBES  
  
CUANDO TODOS ESTABAN EN LA MESA ANNA SE LE QUEDABA MIRANDO A YOH PERO HAO. VAYA MUCHACHITO NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN ANNA  
  
Tamao:len . Len:si? Tamao:nada lo..olvidalo Len con cara de y esta que le pasa Horo-horo:tamao en quien piensas?? Tamao:yo?en nadie Horo-horo:no digo se me hace que a alguien aquí le flecho el cupido Hao:si como a ti te gusta tamao ardido Horo-horo:como crees idiota Hao:a quioen le llamas idiota Horo-horo: al burro que esta hablando Hao:te insultaste a ti mismo Horo-horo : aaashh (HORO SE QUEDO SIN HABLA ) MIENTRAS QUE EN EL ESTANQUE QUE ESTABA EN EL JARDÍN YOH ESTABA ACOSTADO EN EL PASTO Y DE REPENTE Anna:yoh tengo que decirte algo . Yoh:dime anna Anna:yoh yo quiero decirte que Hao: hola chicos como estan Yoh::hola hao Anna: pensando ((estupido hao)) Hao: ((los tengo que interrumpir si no anna le dira)) Ren:hao!!!! Hao:maldita sea  
  
Anna: esque tengo algo imporetante que decirte Yoh : ven quieres un café de leche Anna:si yo te lo preparare Yoh: anna.. Anna: si? Yoh:gracias Anna :sonrojada).. de..denada Yoh: con su risita de siempre En la mesa Anna:ten aquí esta el azucar Yoh:a graciqas LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO AGARRAN EL AZUCAR Y SE TOCAN LAS MANOS  
  
YOH/ANNA:disculpa los dos se sonrojan  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO HORO-HORO:ea ea ya los vi estan de picarones ANNA LE DA UN GOLPAZO  
  
EN LOS CUARTOS LEN EY HAO ESTABAN PLATICANDO Len:hao porque siempre tratas de interrumpir a anna cuando le va a decir algo Hao: no te has dado cuenta amo a anna pero mi hermano es un suertudo Len:ya ni modo estan comprometidos, oye no me habia fijado que te pareces muchísimos a yoh solo si te pones el pelo como yoh serias casi su gemelo Hao: eso es len eres un genio Len que piensas hacer? Hao. Ya lo veras  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE YOH SALIO A CORRRER MIENTRAS PARA HAO ERA SU OPORTUNIDAD  
  
LEN ENTRO A SU HABITACIÓN DE HAO Len:hao ya esta el desayuno.¿yoh? Que haces aquí Hao:yoh se fue a correr Len:hao eres tu? No tarado soy campanita .claro que soy yo Len:..sorprendido)) estas idéntico a yoh  
  
YA EN LA MESA  
  
TODOS ESTAN COMIENDO  
  
Anna:yoh tengo que hablar contigo Hao/yoh :esta bien anna  
  
Anna no se habia dado cuenta de que yoh salio a correr UANDO YA ESTABAN SOLO  
  
Anna: yoh tengo que decirte algo Hao/yoh:si anna? Anna: hace tiempo que queria decírtelo pero . me interrumpian Hao: que pasa?? Anna: esque yo . yo te amo ,aunque seamos prometidos te amo tanto que hasta siento que voy a explotar Hao:yo tambien te amo. siempre te he amado pero.(yoh bueno hao fue interrumpido porun beso en la boca de anna)  
  
LUEGO EN EL MERO BEZO ENTRA YOH EL VERDARO Y VE A ANNA Y A HAO BESÁNDOSE Y SE QUEDA PARALIZO AL VER KE SU PROMETIDA SE ESTABA BESANDO CON HAO.  
  
Anna: ((sorprendida)) que.!!!!??? Yoh ... entonces.. Pero.. Yoh: anna ... Anna : Hao.??!! Osea se al que le declare mi amor fue a a Hao ??!!!! Yoh: declarle su amor......????? Anna : ((sonrojada)) NO YOH ¡!! No mal interpretes las cosas  
  
ASI QUE ANNA LE DA UN TREMENDO MANOTAZO A HAO. AL OTRO DIA 


End file.
